


The howl in the night

by Zenazen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Angst, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, uzumaki Family is sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenazen/pseuds/Zenazen
Summary: This story base on AU. Kakashi the prodigy at age 10 being adopted by Minato and an old friend of his father who suicides after being blame for crime (he worked as police but failed his mission in order to save his team. And everything kind of falls down to hell after that.)
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi always has the worst of luck.

Even from the start when before he births his mother almost miscarriage him due to a car accident and after having a successful born it comes with a weak immunity body that in a bad day he usually has a fever and coughing his lung out.

At least Kakashi has a smart brain that he has been told that he is in the category of genius children.

Father is a hardworking man and busy with the work that causes him to come back home so late. along with that reason and that he didn't have the best health as a normal child. Kakashi is being a home school education with a caretaker who Kakashi doesn't appreciate much. Even he only six years old he knows better than to respect an adult who gossips behind his back.

Just because he still young, it not like he didn't grasp what she talked about.

So if Kakashi plays a prank on her it just payback for her foul mouth for his father.

Father's job is to protect civilians and catch the bad people who broke the laws like the knight who preserve justice. Because of that he always proud when his father doing his police duty. 

Father often tells him some stories from his work, and he knows how his father loves and respects his companion, and yet...why?

Didn't they respect him as a family?

Didn't his father save their life?

Sacrifice his honor for their sake?

And what they gave him back...A betrayal!

Kakashi has always been a misfortune child toward someone dear to him.

Because his mother is gone.

Because Father has to choose between him and his mother.

Because Kakashi still too weak.

Because he didn't detect his father's unusual behavior.

WHY?

Didn't Father say he loved him the most?

Father always says his team represents his strength.

Because Father is too weak right? , that why when they're abandoned you become like this.

In that case, he doesn't need a friend. Kakashi is smart and strong.

He can do it all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 3 years since his father passed away. 

At the age of 9 years old Kakashi somehow pulls off his life passing through the mess even with his young age that he almost forced to be get adopted by Jiraiya his father companion. but somehow Kakashi manages to just compromise with him and the lawyer that he only needs them to take care of only his education paying [from father insulant money is already enough] and agree to accept some worker to take care of the house and him.

because he didn't want to leave this house. even when the blood still dried on the floor, it is his home where he living with his father.

Kakashi has grown up a lot even his heigh not much change but his mentality and intelligence are on par with college level and he even passed the national test within the top 10 ranking scores. his former plan is to join in a similar career like father ...Laws?

But now he hasn't so sure. since Kakashi did not have the same drive as a father who loves people and wants to protect them.

He didn't hate it but didn't like it either. 

He knowing that even as his father always said he is kind as his mother but deep down is ugly selfish.

Inside Kakashi is a feeling of emptiness and hollowness similar to how his house is.

It not that it empty as the word means but kind of...feeling?

Jiraiya allows him to stay at his own house. the two-level house with a front yard garden that still too big for two-person to live in but he never feels it cold. the workers that come to cleaning and cooking is only come in the morning and leave at noon and as he has grown enough to manage a lot of things by himself. he secretly arranges their scheduled to only come at the start of the week instead.

because of his own house and the only duty he needs to do is studying.

It isn't like he busy or can't handle doing the housework on his own anymore like his younger self.

...  
Jiraiya is a strange man. 

father is used close to him that is what he sure. In some of the old album pictures in the closet, he can see a picture of his younger father and this wild hair man inside a lot of them.

the best way to describe their relationship is an old friend? a former coworker? since the man himself is not in the same career as his father anymore. 

Jiraiya is loud and annoying 

but he honest and sincere that is clear. he looks dejected at the loss of his father and never mentions his father as a criminal or doing a wrong act for helping his friends.

father believe in him, the testament said so 

at least enough that he believed that the stranger who never shows up at all in Kakashi's life is can be trust to taking care of his inheritance and child.

Jiraiya is somewhat famous if Kakashi believes in his words at all. he is a writer and traveler and while he does write the signature on the wills, Jiraiya did not warm his way in Kakashi than he was before all this stuff happened.

Jiraiya maybe a good guy but he, not a good parent figure.

but Kakashi fine with it

He can responsible for himself. 

at least that what he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

it 3 years and half months that his father passed away that Kakashi makes the first mistake. 

Kakashi remembers he doing the same routine as always. then suddenly it's darkness and the next time he waking up he laying on the hospital bed.

the medical smelling makes his mind-numbing. his head is hurt and covered by a white bandage. on the wrist is a saline water line with another line that seems to attach to the monitor near his bedside.

and in the room, there is a stranger who doesn't look like a medical or patient. he looks young maybe a mid-twenty or younger. sitting on the chair for the patient relative head leaning on the wall. blonde hairs long cover half of the face that bent down, with a soft sound of breathing Kakashi guess the man is asleep while reading a book that still opening on the lap.

but all of that didn't tell Kakashi who he is neither why he is sleeping inside his room [even it's a hospital room but it still a private room right?]

Kakashi still feels grogginess from the aches from his head. even without seeing it at least, it must be a bruise and the worst is it bleeding.

even his leg and shoulder are aching a little. from the place, it hurt Kakashi suspects it from the fell. did he faint?

No...He did faint for sure

the blackout from his memory is proof of that. but how?  
Kakashi didn't have anemic or dehydrated nor he been outside of the sun to get heatstroke. while his health isn't the best but it not severe enough to cause this.

the sound of a book falling on the floor makes Kakashi wake out from his thought. the stranger man is waking up 

it the deepest blue that he ever seen on people eyes

bright and clear

making Kakashi thinking of a clear sky

and the owner of the bluest eyes he has ever seen is also bright like a sun. as the eyes open they fullest and met with his dull gray. the man smiling it a smile that reaches the eyes and brightens them.

somehow Kakashi thinks he can see an imaginary light and flower behind the man. 

a delusion from a head injury?

...

The stranger man's name is Namikaze Minato as he introduces himself to Kakashi. He is a friend of Jiraiya or as he passes it a former disciple. [that Jiraiya as a Teacher? that Jiraiya who got kicked in the groin for sexual harassment his maid? ]

it seems like Kakashi is suffer unknowing from being strain and   
Lack of nutrition. a 10 years old body is not comfortable with using as much as Kakashi used. lacking sleep and cumulative fatigue finally reach the point that his own body shutting down itself.

while the symptom is not minor but it not the reason for the blackout. as the doctor predict the cause probably coming from the hit at the head when he falling that knocked him out

and his head is bleeding that needs to stitch.

what a misfortune.

fortunate for him that it the first day of weeks and the person who found him lying in the blood is the maid who coming for stocked the grocery for him. she called the ambulance then following the protocol the hospital calling his adopted parent AKA. Jiraiya, who knows where he travels in which country again.

so when Jiraiya himself can't represent himself here. he called Namikaze-san to be in his place instead. 

after a long sleep and nutrient from the saline for almost 24 hours Kakashi now awaking at present.

Namikaze-san does tell that Jiraiya is on his way to fly back to visit him. Kakashi thought it unnecessary it not like Jiraiya will helping his injured heal faster.

another fortunate is that the wound is healing great and Kakashi doesn't have to admit to the hospital for another night's stay. 

unfortunate for him though is that Namikaze-san is a Type of worried and caretaking and after knowing that how his mentor taking care of a child under his responsibility. he looks so frustrated and furious that Kakashi a bit scared [and that telling how a sunny man can look so scary and Kakashi, not normally scared easily]

and without his consent, it looks like Kakashi can't going back to his home but to go living with Namikaze-san for a while. at least until Jiraiya coming back or the injury is perfectly healed.

Kakashi does TRY to argue with that but with his situation as a patient it easy for Namikaze-san to pull that card to counter him back.

and Kakashi always weak to the sincere people

he uncomfortable have to accept but it no choice 

3 years and a half month after father died that Kakashi living alone. now He has to live with a stranger who pushing himself inside his life.

a stranger man who has a broad smile like a ray of sunshine.

so bright that it hurt in the dull gray life of Kakashi.


End file.
